Evil Schemes and Evil Twin
by R5RausllyWriter
Summary: Austin and Ally are finally together but will the arrival of someone who so happens to be Ally's twin comes along and cause trouble with the happy couple..read and find out!(:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is. My fanfiction I know it's short but I promise next chapter will be longer. DISCLAIMER! I don't own Austin and I did I would have had AUSLLY happen already!(:**

**Ally's POV: **

I am loving life and I'm so happy this year is The best! We made Austin into a Pop Sensation, I'm still his Songwriter, Trish is The manager, Dez is The music video director, together we made Austin live his dream! He has so many psycho fans! Girls saying Mrs. Austin Moon! But lucky for me he's all MINES! That's right me and Austin are a Couple now. Everyone says they knew it was going to happen the way he was so protective and risked chances/Benefits all because of my stupid Stage-Fright!

"Well , Well,Well if it isn't little Ally Dawson!" I was brought out of my joy and turned to where the words were coming from and it was from her! I can't believe she's here! my Twi-Evil twin sister to be exact she hates me, I hate her thats how it goes!

"what are you doing here?" I asked with harsh tone looking at my twin who was dressed more of a bad ass with a black leather jacket white V-Neck Dark skinnies and Black leather boots on with her hair tied into a neat ponytail playing with her black long see-through chain-heart shaped locket. She looked more cooler than me as people would put it.

"I can't come visit my FAVORITE sister?!" she answered sarcastically.

"You never have came to visit me before ..why now Lexi? " I asked .

She stood up from her position on the counter and leaned against the counter with her elbows on the table.

**Lexi's POV:**

I can't believe my geeky twin sister knows Austin Moon! Why did she get so lucky. if having to get close to Ally to get close to Austin Then so be it.

"well im different now and im staying with you and dad for a while and go to your school!" she smirked hoping she wont catch my lie.

"okay whatever,stay here and dont touch nothing!" she answered annoyed and went upstairs leaving in the shop.

I got bored of waiting so I took out an Issue of Cheetah Beat that had Austin and Ally on it.

**Austin's POV:**

After having a mouthful of delicious pancakes and signing autographs, I decided to go visit Ally at Sonic Boom.

Making my way to Sonic Boom from Sticky Pancake Stakers, walking in to see Ally dressed..um different, more bad ass and she's reading a magazine and old issue? She never reads a magazine and it's The one of me and ally when we bougie jumped

We got one but didnt read it and she's not even watching The store, with that I walked out and walked over to Dez and Trish sitting on the empty stool infront of Dez and Trish.

"you guys there's...something going on with Ally..." I said uncertain .

The first to reply was Trish who was dressed as a bowling pin , looking up from her Miami Tween Mag.

"why..?" she answered seeming interested.

"Well,for starters, she's dressed different...like more cooler..and she's reading magazines..me and you both know Ally doesn't read magazines..." I replied.

"well that's weird.. I wanna see this for myself..." she asked standing up.

"okay let's go" I stood as well as Dez and we walked to Sonic Boom.

When we walked in Ally was dressed Different normal, her Pink Fancy Tanktop ,white pants and some heels.

"Austin I think your seeing things!" Trish replied walking over to Ally and Dez followed,so did I.

**Ally's POV: **

I convinced Lexi to stay in the practice room, because I don't want everyone to see her, I began to clean up the mess that Lexi made , when Trish, Dez, and Austin walked in.

"Ally, Your boyfriend is going crazy!" Trish exclaimed, which caused me to laugh.

"why?" I looked at Austin then at Trish.

"Beca-"Trish was cut off by Austin.

"Because when I came in here you were dressed different and you were reading a magazine." Austin said adjusting himself on the counter.

Before I could answer,Lexi came out the room.

"Ally what is th-" Lexi said stopping and looking at everyone. She rushed down the stairs.

Everyone looked at me and Lexi.

"You Have A Twin!" the three said simultaneously.

I just started to grab a strand of hair. And is about to chew on it,lie I always do when I'm nervous and under pressure.

"your not going to introduce me?" she said standing next to me. Looking at every single one of them.

"Lexi this is Dez, and you know Trish ,and this is Au-" I was cut off by the snobby Lexi.

"Austin Moon!" she finished my sentence for me

I raised a brow as she kept gazing at him and hit Trish with her ponytail when she turned to face him.

"so Austin why of all people are you friends with my geeky sister?" Lexi asked and i wanted to slap her.

He just raised a brow "well she is my songwriter,my Bestfriend,and.. My g-" he was cut off by her again.

"Ally I never knew you can get friends" she whispered into my ear which was heard from everyone

"Sweetie,one more thing Ally just isn't Austin's Songwritter and bestfriend, she's also his g-" Trish blurted out but cut her off.

"Lexi..dad well really be very happy to see you let's get you home."I said through my teeth.

"Aww but I wanna get to know your friend.s " she said about to cling onto Austin's hand but I got in between before she can.

"fine" she said irritated and went upstairs to get her bag.

"why didnt you tell her you two are dating?" Trish whispered so she couldn't hear.

"because if I did then knowing her she takes things that are mines..the less she knows The better." they all nodded at my response and I walked and stood in front of my swaggered out boyfriend who was wearing a grey V-Neck,Black bootcut jeans,White Hi-tops and a white leather jacket.

"I'll text you later, alright.?"I replied smiling up at my boyfriend, I hate that he's taller than me and that im shorter.

He snaked his arms around my waist and I coiled my arms around his neck and leaned up and leaned in..our lips are close to touch where I can feel his warm breath on my lips when I heard the doors to Sonic Boom bust open revealing a mob of teen psycho fans rushing in toward us.

**Austin's POV:**

as we both leaned in for a kiss ,the sound of the double doors bust open exposing a group of teenage girls.

"OMG IT'S AUSTIN MOON!" a brunette with long wavy hair,Jean skinnies and a grey loose blouse with some black leather boots that went up to the calve, screamed pulling me apart from Ally and taking pictures and asking for autographs they continued to cling onto me ,

I turned to look at Ally and mouthed 'Help Me' she laughed and walked over to me.

"sorry to kill your joy Ladies but I need my boyfriend back"was all said and grabbed my arm and walked Girls gave me a puzzled look.

**A/N:**

**How was it terrible good should I continue?**

**STAY ROSSOME(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Ally's POV:**  
As me and Austin went outside through the other exit.

"there now go, I'll text you later.. Okay?" I said smiling .

"okay , I love you." he grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist and I doing The same to his neck.

"I love you too babe!" I leaned up as he leaned down and kisses him lightly on the lips.

As we pulled apart I gave him one last peck and watched him walk off, when he's out of sight I walk back in to Sonic Boom, kinda relieved that the fanatics finally left.

Only to be greeted once more by Lexi.

"ready to go?" I ask trying to be polite.

"yup" she answered and walked infront of me an out the store, I closed up and locked up.

Walking out to my dads car which he lets me use just today,and see her leaning against it.

"man what took you so long?" she aske bitterly annoyed.

"well I had to lock up" I answered unlocking the doors and sitting down buckling up as she sits.

"seatbelt" I asked starting the car as she does as what I asked, the car ride home was silent an awkward one.

I pulled up in the drive to the house in the corner and got out locking the doors and walking in and closing the doors behind.

"dad I'm home!" I yelled so he could hear from the kitchen.

My dad walked into the livingroom where me and Lexi were standing .

"oh nice to see you again Lexi? What brings you here?" my dad asked.

"I'm here to live with you guys since Mom and her new boyfriend are going to Vegas for a year!" she answered leaning against the doorframe.

'aww great this is going to suck! I can't keep mines and Austin's secret for a year!'

"ok dinners about ready! By the way Ally did you and Austin have fun on your d-" he replies before. I cut him off.

"yes I had fun at my doctors appointment.." I answered fast glaring at him giving him 'please don't say nothing' look.

I hope he got the memo.

"why did Austin go to your doctors appointment?" Lexi asked rather intrested.

"because..I needed a ride! " I answered quickly.

"but you have a car?" she questioned.

"no that's dads car!"was all I said.

Dinner was very silent little talk here and there ,right now I was getting out of the shower  
and getting dressed in PJ's through myself on my bed and turned my computer on and slipped my headphones in and listened to Pandora.

I was Writting in my private sacred songbook/diary that only I can look at.

_Dear Songbook/Dairy,  
It was a very interesting day today, she's back! Yes Lexi! I know. I have a bad feeling about her she's nice but there is something fishy going on with her and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Other than that my day we_-" I stopped writing when a ring from my screen came on. It was a skype call from Austin.

I quickly pressed ACEPT!  
He was SHIRTLESS! I couldn't help but stare haha

**Austin's POV:**

"hey babe" I asked as I threw myself on my bed and decided to Skype her.

She was wearing a black V-neck and her placed in a messy bun.

"hey Austin, What's up ?" she asked.

"nothing, Bored " she frowned.

I really want her to explain why she never said she had a twin sister.

"so why didn't you ever tell us about your sister?" I questioned.

"because! I'll explain tomorrow I can't right now.." she said.

"hey you wanna go out you me Trish and Dez go out right now? Plus it's Christmas Break so we don't have school?" I asked hoping she will say yes!

She bite her bottom lip and then nodded.

"okay ill be there in 15 minutes" I exclaimed signing off and changing into the clothes I wore this morning.

I decided to text Trish.

**To:Trish**  
_Hey You Me Ally and Dez? Mall? Movies? Anything?  
_**From: Austin**

I put down my iPhone5 and started to put my hightops back on as my phone buzzes seconds later.

**To:Austin**  
_Sure! We should go somewhere fun! Dez is with me so you can pick us up at my house_.  
**From:Trish**

I read the message replying with 'okay see you soon be ready' I slipped my iPhone in my pocket and drove to Ally's house and texted her I was ready.  
**  
Ally's POV:**  
I got dressed into some casual comfortable clothes.

As I was putting my black Bear Paws. Lexi came in.

"where are you going?" she questioned leaning against my doorframe.

"out..with my friends." I answered slipping my iPhone which Austin bought me when I told him not to, into my front pocket of my sweater that had no zipper.

"can I come?" she asked.

'ahh great I need to get out of this one'

"'YOU CAN'T!... I mean you can't because we have to work on this project that is due when we are back in school." I managed to lie without stuttering.

"okay whatever!" she answered walking out of my room.

I slipped my Songbook into my bag and my iPhone rang.

**To:Ally**  
_I'm outside  
_**From:Austin**

I clicked the message and hit reply

**To:Austin**  
_Okay I'm going out_  
**From: Ally**

After I hit sent I slid it back into my front pocket and closed my door and told my dad I was going out.

I walked out to where Austin was in his car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"hey babe!" I smiled and lean up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"are you ready?" he asked and I nodded putting my seatbelt on as he started the car and drove off.

**Lexi's POV:**  
Great I'm stuck in this house again! Hmm... When I saw Ally leave I went up to her room

Opening her door her room was nice an clean 'typical'

There was nothing good in here until I found an Official Austin Moon Merch. It was a Build-A-Bear it was a dark brown monkey That when you squished his wrist it played his song: can't make it without you in the back of the pink sweater it said in black letters: Austin's Boo

On the sweater it said: Austin&Ally. In it's hand there was a small card, it read: there's no way I can make it without you, thanks for everything Babe! I love you!

When I read that my mouth dropped!

My Goody-Goody Sister is dating THE Austin Moon, POP SENSATION!

**Ally's POV: **  
After we picked Trish and Dez up we couldn't decide where to go.

"how about..no..umm..." Trish said looking down.

"how about we go swim in a pool of cheese!" Dez exclaimed.

"NO!" we all said in a unison.

"fine!" he answered back looking down.

"how about we go Laser Tagging!" Austin suggested.

We all smiled and laughed.  
"okay fine by me let's go! " I agreed and so did everyone else.

He started up the car again and drove to to the Laser Tagging Express.

We had so much fun there after we decide to get hamburgers at Sally's Old-Fashion Hamburgers.

As we ordered we began to talk about Lexi.

"so why didn't you tell us about Lexi?" Austin asked.

"well it started when I was 5 years old, me and Lexi always fight about random things, usually we fought over a toy, but one day we started fighting over who was going to go with my grandma to the snow, but of course she got to go because my mom loved her The most and sh also said it to my face so my parents got divorced and my mom got Lexi and my dad got me so.. We stopped talking..." I answered sad at The Memory.

"oh.." was all Austin and Dez said.

"but, when I was 12 me and Trish were having a sleep over, she visited to and when me and Trish were asleep she cut my hair off and after that I swore never to speak to/about her.." I finished.

"ok thanks for letting us now!" Austin replied. Wrapping his arm around me as we finished eating and he opened The door to his car for me which I graciously accepted and sat down putting up my seatbelt as well as everyone else.

The car ride was silent but when we dropped everyone else off he pulled up to the curb .

**Lexi's POV:**  
Ughh I Can't believe my rule follower sister Is dating AUSTIN MOON! I bet you that's where she went with him.i looked through my room and saw that I'm guessing is Austin's car pulled up, they were talking.. Hmmm...

**Austin's POV:**  
I parked and we began to talk

"so when are we going to tell her we can't keep this secret for long?" I asked and she bite her lip.

"I don't know but She's evil please no matter what dont fall for her games like she'll act and dress like me so..." she said and leaned in and whispered.

"no matter what no one will replace you!" I answered comforting.

"to tell us apart Austin..I have a tiny cut in my eyebrow and scar on my jaw line" she replied showing me.

"okay thank you, I'll talk to you later than Love?" I said smiling leaning in for a kiss and so did Ally when...

**Stay Rossome(:**

A/N ahh cliffy ! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!(: REVIEW!  
I'm starting another story stay tuned. I have another story coming up today check it out!


End file.
